


When Secrets Get Told

by Chisato25



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danger, Dark, Dark Magic, Fluff and Smut, Lions, Multi, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisato25/pseuds/Chisato25
Summary: Some secrets are meant to be kept to ourselves, while some secrets are meant to be told by those we trust. What happens when that trust is forced to tell your secrets? Does this make you the villain or does it make you the hero? A story where a powerful vampire lord has to choose between his secret or his beloved fans (atiny) safety. Which will he choose??
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Secret Is Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. 🙆♀️  
> I'm not too sure where I'm going with this but I'm just going with it, you know. I hope you guys enjoy it!

It was a typical day for the members of Ateez. Wake up and practice in the studio, go to a couple different interviews, and last but not least get ready for a show. This was there favorite time of the day because they got to see there beloved atiny. They had fun on stage and enjoyed hearing the powerful fan chants from atiny. After the show the members would start to pile in the company van and head home. Each member went to do their own. Some went to the gym conveniently placed in the apartment complex, others would race to see who shower first, others would just flat out go to bed. But one, would disappear with out a trace. 

Seonghwa would notice his leader's disappearing act and thought nothing of it. He simply thought it was that the leader would go to the studio and continue working. However from time to time he would hear different voices through out the apartment when Hongjoon would come home. Voices that did not belong to the other members or Hongjoon. Seonghwa became suspicious of his leader's nightly visitors who came to the apartment from time to time. Seonghwa kept this information to himself, until he could fully prove what was going on. So he would wait around midnight when these "visitors" of Hongjoon would come. He noticed a pattern with these night guests. Every month around the night of a full moon these visitors would come to the apartment. They would leave around 1 o'clock in the morning and return the next full moon at midnight.

He waited for the night of the next full moon to get a closer view of Hongjoon's visitors and maybe even confront them. He timed it just right and waited till he could hear these mysterious voices echoing through the home. The other ateez members never noticed these voices because it was soft whispers but Seonghwa had ears of a cat. He tried to hone in with his hearing but his pounding heart made that difficult. He was nervous. What if the leader was making a deal with someone? What if he was in trouble and was dealing with it alone? What if?... _shhh_. Seonghwa had to stop himself from himself. His mind going to places it shouldn't and making assumptions with such little information. _Quiet...calm...listen_.

 **Unknown voice #1** : " _Joong, we will be late come next month. The shipment of your oder is being delayed."_

 **Hongjoon** : " _That is fine Julius. I'll manage to survive till then."_

 **Unknown voice # 2:** _"But if you can't manage you let us know. No need for an uncalled accident."_

 **Hongjoon** _: "My dear friend, I promise I will let you know if the symptoms start to act up. Rest assured Romulus, you will be the first to know."_ He said while throwing finger guns at his friend

 _Shipment? Surviving? Uncalled accident? Symptoms??!_ Now Seonghwa's mind is really starting to freak him out. What was wrong with the leader? And why has Joon kept this from him...from the other members? They were family, they would help lift eachother up when the other was down. Why did he trust these two people more than his own band members? Now Seonghwa really needed to know what the hell was going on. But it would have to wait till the next full moon. He heard foot steps getting closer and closer to his door. He panicked and ran as silently as he could to bed. The heavy footsteps slowed down has it disappeared into the bathroom. He knew this because the bathroom was a door away from his room. Should he dare confront this person now that they were vulnerable? Or should he play it safe and wait? 

**Hongjoon** : _Julius, make sure you report back to me when you get back home. I feel like Hendrickson is taking advantage of my absence from home and is planning something._ He said in a stern yet soft voice.

 **Julius** : _Isn't Hendrickson always plotting against you?_ There was silence...then they both chuckled, almost forgetting they were in a house full with people sleeping in it.

The laugh seemed genuine and it made Seonghwa smile. Who ever these people were, they connected well with Hongjoon and made him happy.

 **Romulus** : _Ok Julius it's time to go. Joon needs to sleep, his group has practice tomorrow._

 **Hongjoon** _:_ **gasp**... _I beg your pardon but sleep is for the weak!_

They all erupted in laughter at Joon's little comeback, and soon after bid farewell to one another. 

Seonghwa was still in bed (thankfully) when Hongjoon came Into their shared room. He climbed into bed and fell fast asleep. Seonghwa pondered on the idea of asking Joon who those people where. But decided not to when he hear the soft snores coming from the leader. He would ask him another time, hopefully with more answers too. 

It's now the night before the full moon and the Ateez members were coming back from having some fun on their day off. Hongjoon however, decided to go to the studio to get some work done. (Such a hard worker...tear...tear...sniffle). And Seonghwa followed suit. They helped eachother practice their title song "Answer", and practiced some of the dance when suddenly Hongjoon started to act weird. It wasn't the normal weird of just being tired but a strange kinda if weird. It was a good 30 minutes that they both took to calm down from dancing yet, Hongjoon was still panting like crazy. Seonghwa noticed he was breaking out in a sweat when he wasn't even perspirating during the dance. This was lowkey disconcerting and Seonghwa immediately went to his leader's side. 

**Hongjoon** : _**panting**_..." _dont get near me"_... _ **panting**_..." _I'm fine"_... _ **gasp**_..." _I'll meet you at home_..."

 **Seonghwa** : " _Bullcrap, like I'm going to believe that. Drink some water while I get you a cold towel!_ "

 **Hongjoon** : _Don't_! _**Gasping**_... _really I'm fine. I just **ughh** did too much today. Honest."_

Seonghwa was confused now. Why would he not help his friend who is having trouble breathing? Not only that, Joon got paler. He looked sickly and and his muscles were tensing up, so much that the veins started to pop out. " _Why should I just go and leave you like this?"_ said Seonghwa, as he was getting closer to help out his friend, his leader, his family. It hurt him seeing his friend like this. He's seen him at his worst when he gets stubborn and locks himself inside his recording room. But damn, did he look like death. Seonghwa thought to himself not wanting to alarm his sick friend. " _He stopped panting..."_

Joon let out a long... deep... sigh...and looked Seonghwa dead in the eyes. And damn, did Seonghwa regret his offer of meeting up at home. Hongjoon's eyes looked different, he... looked different. They were a blood red and it seemed like he was staring into Seonghwa's soul. He grinned, almost showing empathy for how his friend was feeling right now. And two sharp canines presented themselves right before Seonghwa's nervous self. 

" _I-I'm sorry_..." was all Seonghwa could hear right before Joon lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. _Pain...fear...it hurts..._ was the only thing going through Seonghwa's mind at the moment. His senses started to come back to him when he felt a piercing pain on his neck. He felt weak...like the life was getting sucked out from him... _wait_...it was. Joon was drinking his blood. HIS blood...Seonghwa's blood! Seonghwa tried to move but he couldn't. Joon had him held where he was and had an extremely strong grip on him. _Did he switch bodies with Jongho?_ Thought Seonghwa. It was the last thing he remembered before his vision went black. 

Hongjoon's senses came back to him and man did they hit him hard. His friend was bleeding out in front of him...because he thought he could manage. He thought he could survive a couple more days until Julius and Romulus came back. But at last, his hunger got the best of him. And for what? To have taken blood from someone he knew, someone he cared about. " _What have I done?!"_ Said Joon panicking at the situation he was in. " _S-Seonghwa! Seonghwa!...Hyung_!" Hongjoon was shaking Seonghwa by now. Hoping he didnt take too much blood from him. He wasn't waking...

Joon really started to panic now. But luckily he knew a spell that would heal the wound on his neck. He consecrated, calming himself so that the spell would work. He gathered his energy and put it towards Seonghwa's lifeless body. A magic circle appeared on his neck where Hongjoon bit him and with a dust of magical particles, he wound healed. " _That's the easy part...now to see if I'm too late"_ said Joon who was now assessing the situation as he should. 

**Hongjoon** : " _Seonghwa...Hey...Hyung wake up!" **Slap...**_

 **Seonghwa** : " _hmm...mmm"... **groan.** "What happened?_

 **Hongjoon** _: "You fell and hit your head Hyung. I've been trying to wake you..." **Hopefully he falls for this...**_

 **Seonghwa** : _**As his memory was coming back to him, he backed away from Hongjoon**_..." _Y-you b-bit me!"_

 **Hongjoon** _: "I-I can explain! Please I'm sorry...just...let me explain myself before you run away...please..." **His eyes started to water. Was this it? Was their friendship over?**_

Seonghwa was still scared, still terrified by what happened. " _Fine! But if you try something again I'll hit you...then I'll run away..."_ Seonghwa's words cut through Joon like a knife. It hurt, and he was scared.

 **Hongjoon** : _**sigh**_... _Seo...I'm...I'm not human..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what Hongjoon's secret is? How do you think Seonghwa is going to take in the truth?


	2. You Don't Say...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa learns about who Hongjoon really is...

_"Seo...I'm...I'm not human..."_ Seonghwa sat there with his eye twitching at Hongjoon's words. _"You don't say, and here I thought biting your friend to drink his blood was a human thing to do."_ Said Seonghwa quite bluntly and also sarcastically.

 **Seonghwa:** _"F-for how long? How long have you been lying to your friends, to your family?"_ Those words hit Hongjoon like a boulder and to this he had no response. What could he say? _"Hey there fren...the names Hongjoon and I am your neighborhood vampire. Pleased to bite you I-I mean meet you."_ Hongjoon sighed breaking the silence that felt like hours have gone by.

 **Hongjoon:** _"Seonghwa, my name is Kim Hongjoon and I am a Vampire Lord."_ There he said it, he said the truth.

 **Hongjoon:** _"I am a member of the Council of Vampires. I am second in command next to the King. And I am so, so sorry for keeping this from you and from the others. I didn't want you guys to know because I didn't want you to get involved."_ At this point Hongjoon caught Seonghwa's attention. He kept quiet to let the other tell his side of the story.

 **Hongjoon:** _" I am a very powerful man Seo, and I have dangerous people who try to hurt me to take my place...I just thought that if you guys didn't know who I was that you'd be safe. But I guess that's out of the bag now huh?"_ He looked sincere when he said that. It made Seonghwa feel bad for being cold towards him. But it doesn't give him the excuse to bite him thou. 

**Seonghwa:** _"Regardless of who you are, it for sure did not give you the right to just bite me out of nowhere! What would the other members do if I was gone? The house would be up in FLAMES! Why? Because someone is going to think that letting Mingi cook with a gas stove is a smart idea!"_ Seonghwa was panting at this point and man was he right. It would be chaos in the house If he were to leave. One day with out him and he would hear all the complaints from the neighbors the next day.

 **Seonghwa:** _"If you would of told us or maybe at least me. I would of helped you out. You would not have to resort to biting someone if I would of known."_ Hongjoon was surprised by how well Seonghwa took in the information. He was taking it in like it was a normal thing to talk about. And that made Hongjoon feel so relieved. He felt as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

 **Hongjoon:** _"Hyung, thank you...thank you for not throwing me away...for not treating me like some monster..."_ He was crying at this point, so many emotions going through him...emotions he never knew he could feel. **Seonghwa** : _**Held Hongjoon in his arms to calm him down and to reassure him that he still had his friend.** "Why would I treat you like a monster? Just because you have sharp fangs, blood struck eyes, and you bitting me...you...you are still you. Even now, right before you bit me you tried to hold it back. And you cried when you did."_ Seonghwa was right. Hongjoon didn't realize it until now but he was in tears before he lost it and let his hunger take over. Nothing has really changed...well besides the fangs, red eyes and such, but he was still him. Kim Hongjoon, the best leader the kpop group Ateez could ask for.

The two sat in the practice room enjoying each other's company. Letting the days event sink in and settle. The first to break the silence was Seonghwa.

 **Seonghwa:** "Sooo, those people with you...who were they?

 **Hongjoon** : _"Who? Romulus and Julius? They are my second and my third in command. They were also the ones who would supply me with blood so that a day like this would not happen. I guess that didn't work out huh?_ **They both laughed at the irony of the situation.**

 **Seonghwa:** _"Sooo, have you known them long?_

 **Hongjoon** : _"Yes, ever since they were young."_

 **Seonghwa** : _**Raised an eyebrow to Joon's comment...** "Since they were young?! How old are you??"_

 **Hongjoon** : _**Laughed at Seonghwa like an evil villain...** "I'll let that mind of yours go crazy at the thought..."_ And with that Seonghwa's mind did go crazy. Was he like 100 years old, 200, 1000? As much as Seonghwa wanted to ponder the question it was getting late. The two boys left the practice room and headed back home, hopefully it still standing in one piece.

As the days went by and Seonghwa got to meet Romulus and Julius. He made a deal with Hongjoon. He would allow him to drink his blood when the other two were running late with the blood order. Since that only happened about once a month Hongjoon agreed to it. He would only take what he needed from Seonghwa and nothing more. This was a great compromise, if only life hadn't happened.

Hongjoon decided to get crafty and sew some fabrics together for a project he was doing. And what do you know he pricked his finger. Blood started trailing down his finger and down his hand. Seonghwa being the mother he was quickly took Hongjoon's finger to stop the blood. As Seonghwa was stopping the blood by sucking at the wound, Hongjoon tried to stop him. The moment was so slow that it took Hongjoon a moment to realize the situation they were in. It was too late, the damage has been done. Seonghwa took in Hongjoon's blood from his pricked finger.

 **Seonghwa** : _**Tensing up...** "Hey Hongjoon, I don't feel too well..."_

 **Hongjoon:** _**Gasps...** "F**k..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why Joonie was lowkey panicking there at the end, hmm? 🤔


	3. New Year, New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened to Seonghwa and it's up to Hongjoon to help him out.

_"F**k, f**k, f**k..."_ was all that was coherent to Seonghwa's ears. _"What is going on? Is this how I die...again?"_ Thought Seonghwa to himself. He felt weird, but a bad weird. Hongjoon was in a panick just like the day when he bit him. And then, it hit him. He felt a sharp pain in his mouth enough to make him scream in agony. His vision went all blurry and it went all wonky. He had this unspeakable thirst hitting him as well. He was parched, but for what?

Hongjoon knew what was happening to Seonghwa and knew the other members were not safe around him. He called in Romulus and Julius to help him with Seonghwa. He used a spell to teleport them from ateez house to his house. Or how should I put it, to his castle. 

Now in Hongjoon's castle, the scurries of footsteps could be heard throughout the halls. _"Go get some blood from the pantry"_ , said a voice. _"Restrain him!"_ , said another. 

**Hongjoon:** _"Hurry! He's turning! And he drank my blood!!"_ , said poor Hongjoon who was panicking even more.

All while this was happening, Seonghwa was in fact "turning". Into what you may ask. Well, he is turning into a vampire. And a powerful one at that. He drank Hongjoon's blood, the tiniest bit of it was enough to change him completely. His humanity was gone and now he had to embrace a new life. A new life that he didn't ask for.

One of the servants in the castle gave Seonghwa a pack of blood and he drank it selfishly. The servant handed him a second to make sure his hunger was satisfied. The thirst his body was asking him went away. He came back to reality and saw everyone staring at him in anticipation.

 _"What are you all staring at? Who are you?"_ Asked Seonghwa. He looked around him and saw that he was not a home. _"Where am I?"_

His head was pounding like crazy and his mouth was sore. He lapped his tongue in his mouth and felt something sharp srape it. He touched the tooth again and it was definitely sharp. It felt like Hongjoon's fangs but, in his mouth? Seonghwa was confused, he didnt know what was happening to him and that made him uneasy.

 **Hongjoon:** _"Hey, I'm glad you're ok. How do you feel?_

 **Seonghwa:** _"Why do my teeth feel sharp and why does everything look like it's in 4k resolution?_

 **Hongjoon:** _**laughing in releif...** "I'm sorry to say this Seo...but you're a vampire now. You drank my blood even thou I told you not to. Now because you did, you've turned."_

 **Seonghwa:** _"I'm a what?! A vampire? Like you?!"_ Seonghwa was in disbelief when Joon told him that. Did this make him a target now? The one thing Hongjoon didn't want was his group members to be targeted by the people who try to hurt him. And now Seonghwa was probably on their kill list.

 _"What do I do now?"_ Said Seonghwa, still a little confused on what happened. _"Well, you are a vampire now, which means you will have to survive on blood. You will be physically stronger, faster, and you will age very, very slowly. You're practically immortal until someone strong kills you._ Said one of the servants. The servant kept giving Seonghwa a good portion of the information about being vampire. But she lost him at something being dangerous? If Seonghwa was right, she mentioned how a young vampire was more dangerous than an older one. _"Why was that?"_ , he thought outloud. 

Hongjoon went on to explain. _"The reason why a young vampire was more dangerous than an older vampire was not that they take too much blood from a person. In fact, a young vampire especially one that just turned can not drink too much blood at a time. While an older vampire could drink more. Think of it as a kid who can't eat as much but then they become an adult and can eat a bigger portion. Same thing goes for a vampire."_

_"Another reason why young vampires are dangerous is that they can't drink too much blood, and because of that the victim would usually bleed out to death. An older vampire (one who is sane and not skipping meals) would be able to heal the wound if it became to deep to heal on it's own."_

With all this new information being thrown at Seonghwa, his head started to hurt again. _"So basically, what you're saying is that I can't go back to normal? I'm stuck like this now?"_ Seonghwa wasn't too stressed about being a vampire. (Lowkey was a fantasy of his) What he didnt like was that he would have to hide it and learn to work with it on an everyday basis. How would he keep it from the others? What if he goes to hug someone and he squeezes too hard? What if...?

 _"Seonghwa!"_ A familiar voice was yelling his name bringing Seonghwa back to reality. 

**Seonghwa:** _"What? What is it?"_

 **Hongjoon:** _"Stop thinking about it! I can see smoke coming from your head."_ Yelled Hongjoon, clearly aware of how Seonghwa's mind works.

 **Seonghwa:** _"How...what do I do now Joon?"_

Seonghwa was serious. What would he do now? _"Hmmm...I'll teach you how to control your powers. And I'll teach you how to hide it...hopefully better than what I did"_ said Hongjoon with an uneasy laugh. 

_"Oh, by the way Seo...you're in my castle. Sooo, let me show you around!"_ Seonghwa is still amazed at how Hongjoon can completely disregard the situation and make it into a tour. But, nonetheless he was curious about the castle and wanted to see what these endless halls had to offer.

They started with the hallway closets to them. Seonghwa felt small walking through the endless loop of the hallway. The ceiling was so high that Seonghwa wondered how they cleaned it. Or if they even cleaned it? They walked upon a massive door. Garnished with golden nobs and a golden frame. The door sounded heavy and it made Seonghwa wonder if it was made out of a decorative marble. The treasure behing the door was a sight gifted by the gods. Everywhere you looked there were priceless art, jewels of all colors embedded into the floor, knickknacks of all sorts . From where Hongjoon obtained these goods Seonghwa did not know. But the marble and gold statues that accompanied them made the room feel luxurious.

 **Seonghwa:** _"Hey, where did you get all this stuff? Its absolutely amazing!"_

 **Hongjoon:** _"Hmm?...oh_ these?... _I found them."_

Hongjoon seemed content with his response but Seonghwa was not. 

**Seonghwa:** _"You found them? From where? How?... **Seonghwa's mind started doing its thing...gasp...** "Did you steal them?"_

 **Hongjoon:** _"What?! No, I found these fair and square with the help of my crew. Although,...I did buy the statues...and the couch set. Probably the random coffee maker too..."_

Seonghwa was left speechless. Never has he seen so many pretty things in his life. And Hongjoon found most of them. Was he a pirate vampire or something?

 **Seonghwa:** _"Are you a pirate?" Seonghwa blatantly said this with out a second thought._

Hongjoon froze at the comment...and Seonghwa could see from the corner of his eye the others in the room reading there weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my fellow atiny! I want to describe more of the castle so we have an idea of what it looks like. Because I want it to be something you would see more of in future chapters. So I was wondering if you guys could leave ideas and suggestions for like different rooms and such. 😄


End file.
